


Unending Legacy

by McKayRulez



Series: Unending [3]
Category: Helix
Genre: Aftermath, Episode Tag, Gen, Immortality, Post-Series, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, The Cure, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Immortal's live on past the hurdle of the TMX7 virus. Dr. Julia Walker makes sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick tag scene to Helix season 2.

Julia injected herself with the cure to the TMX7 virus, synthesized by Soren's blood. She looked to him from the old lab workbench. "Thank you Soren." 

He reluctantly smiled. "No problem Dr. Walker... It was nice to see you again." 

Julia stood up and secured the remaining three cure vials in the carrier. She could only hope she wasn't too late in saving the rest. Who knows how many more passed on while she was away. 

She decided it didn't matter now, as she left the old crumbling abbey. What mattered was saving what was left, and she knew who to give the first two vials to before she would give the third to the scientists working for Ilaria. Sarah and her baby. Their family would survive and over come this. They were the immortals to inherit the Earth and she would ensure that legacy.


End file.
